There are many types of cards and card games available. The best known type of cards is commonly referred to as “playing cards,” consisting of 52 unique cards having four suits (clubs, diamonds, hearts, and spades) with 13 cards in each suit (Ace, 2-10, Jack, Queen, King). Although various sizes and styles of playing cards exist, they all share these similar characteristics. Using such playing cards, people pass the time playing various games such as poker, gin rummy, war, canasta, bridge, etc.
Other types of cards with similar or different playing styles have been introduced, in particular those for playing old maid, or children's games of concentration, etc. One company markets a specific deck of cards having four colors instead of suits and special purpose cards that skip the next player, make the next player draw two cards, etc.
All of these card sets and games have great entertainment value, but are mostly limited to entertainment, providing minimal educational opportunities.
There are thousands of individuals joining the military every week. Many of these individuals have time that needs to be occupied and often, cards are a superior way of occupying such time, as they are portable and quite ubiquitous. Again, there is a lack of educational value, and these cards and games provide solely entertainment.
At the same time, these thousands of military personnel, being new to the military, need to understand the various ranks of the military. Further, when approached by a military person from another branch of the military, it is also important for these military personnel to understand the ranks of the other branches and how they relate to the ranks within their own branch.
What is needed is a gaming system that will provide entertainment value while teaching military personnel the ranks.